Baby Cakes/Gallery
At the hospital Hospital S2E13.png|First appearance of Ponyville General. Looking through the glass S2E13.png|Six familiar ponies anticipated for bundles of joy. Applejack finally here S2E13.png|"The new baby is finally here." Looking through glass S2E13.png|Everypony feels emotional when it comes to babies. Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13.png|"I wonder if it's a filly or a colt!" PinkieFaceonGlassS2E13.png|Ooooh. Pinkie Pie I wanna see S2E13.png|"I wanna see!" Pinkie Pie which one is it S2E13.png|"which one is it!" Aww S2E13.png|A pleasant sight Mr. Cake a father now S2E13.png|Mr. Cake is a father now. Woohoo! Mr. Cake meet our son S2E13.png|"Meet our son." Mr. Cake Pound Cake S2E13.png|A colt... Mr. Cake joyful and S2E13.png|"And!" in a proud manner. Mr. Cake our daughter S2E13.png|...and a filly Mr. Cake loving eyes S2E13.png|Mr. Cake looking at his daughter with such loving eyes. Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png|Twins!! Pinkie Pie two new foals S2E13.png|"Two new foals for me to play with." Pinkie Pie that's two S2E13.png|"That's two." Pinkie Pie two times the fun S2E13.png|"Two times the fun!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash uhh what S2E13.png|What...? Rarity & Rainbow Dash where she go S2E13.png|Where she go? Surprise! S2E13.png|Oh I got in all right. Pinkie Pie just born S2E13.png|"You were just born today." Pinkie Pie big woohoo! S2E13.png|"Woohoo!" Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png|"SHHH!" Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png|"The babies are trying to sleep." Pinkie Pie I was just S2E13.png|"I was just..." Nurse Redheart being serious S2E13.png|Serious Nurse equals serious things. Pinkie Pie but! S2E13.png|"But!" Nurse Redheart shushing Pinkie S2E13.png|SHHH... Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png|Checking for the serious Nurse. Pinkie Pie being sneaky S2E13.png|Haha, she won't see me now. Pinkie Pie double checking S2E13.png|Let me check just to be sure. Pinkie singing S2E13.png|Happy Birth Day To You! Pinkie Pie to you S2E13.png|"Happy, happy, birthday to you..." Pinkie Pie and you today S2E13.png|"And you today." Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png|I'm watching you! Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png|GET OUTTA HERE! Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Rarity Baby?! Twilight... Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png|Pound Cake has wings? Pumpkin Cake asleep S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake has a horn? Mr. Cake explaining traits S2E13.png|Mr. Cake explaining the recessive traits. Mr. Cake was a pegasus S2E13.png|"Was a pegasus." S02E13 - Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics.png|I wonder where I could get a paternity test at this hour? Rainbow Dash aw yeah S2E13.png|"Aww yeah." Rainbow Dash just you wait S2E13.png|"Just you wait." Rainbow Dash all over the place S2E13.png|"Flying all over the place." Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png|Well flying and magic don't sound so bad. Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png|Can newborns even eat cake? Pinkie Pie zero years S2E13.png|"You are zero years." Nurse Redheart silencing Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|Your flank is about to be terminated. Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Hehe...why so serious? Playing with the twins Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png|When Parenthood comes, it's always good to have diapers at hand or hoof. Pumpkin & Pound Cake being adorable S2E13.png|The twins are just being adorable. Pinkie Pie with cake S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie looks cute with the cake.|link=Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie hippity hop S2E13.png|Hippity hop Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie singing to the twins. Pinkie Pie to Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|Here have one. Pinkie Pie smiling at twins S2E13.png|Love you guys. Pinkie Pie a month old S2E13.png|"I can't believe you're already a month old!" Pinkie Pie you were born S2E13.png|"Time sure flies doesn't it." Pinkie Pie time sure flies S2E13.png|"Seems like only yesterday you were born." Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png|It's Pinkie Pie. How else would she fit in there? Pinkie Pie & Twins cheerful S2E13.png|Cheerful as cheerful will be. Pinkie Pie fine finish S2E13.png|Talk about a fine finish. Pinkie Pie with pride S2E13.png|Proud of a fine finish. Pound Cake smiling ID S2E13.png|A happy, cheerful, Pound Cake. Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png|heehee! S02E13 - Play Time!.png|This is so much... FUN!!!! Mr. Cake paternal reassurance S2E13.png|Paternal instinct telling him everything will be alright. Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png|"Are you ready?" Pinkie Pie whole wide world S2E13.png|"For your favoritest game in the whole wide world!" Pinkie Pie here I am S2E13.png|Peek a Boo, Pinkie Pie style. Pound and Pumpkin Cake have different opinions S2E13.png|What we have here is a conflict of opinions. Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png|Yes we love it! Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png|Mrs. Cake restocking candy. Getting ready S02E13.png|Mr. Cake. Mr. & Mrs. cake pretty repetitive S2E13.png|Hmmm, this is getting pretty repetitive. Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry S2E13.png|Pinkie blowing a raspberry at the babies Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie with a sweet smile. Mrs. Cake needs a diaper change S2E13.png|"Who needs a diaper change?" Pinkie Pie don't worry S2E13.png|"Don't worry." Pinkie Pie they're fine S2E13.png|"They're fine." Pinkie Pie holding Pound Cake S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie holding Pound Cake. Pinkie Pie sniff sniff S2E13.png|Sniff sniff. Pinkie Pie oh my! S2E13.png|Oh my!! Pinkie Pie I mean S2E13.png|"I mean." Mr. Cake I got it S2E13.png|"I got it." Mrs. Cake right on cue S2E13.png|He's right on cue. Pound & Pumpkin Cake all smiles S2E13.png|All smiles for daddy. Mr. Cake removing diapers S2E13.png|Taking off dirty diapers. Mr. Cake applying talc powder S2E13.png|Putting some talc powder to prevent diaper rash. Mr. Cake step done S2E13.png|All right that step is done. Mr. Cake all done S2E13.png|Put on clean diapers and all done. Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png|"Is anypony hungry?" Pinkie Pie I just had S2E13.png|"No thanks, I just had..:" Pinkie Pie big breakfast S2E13.png|"A big breakfast." Mrs. Cake I'm on it S2E13.png|"I'm on it!" Mrs. Cake launching bottles S2E13.png|Launching the bottles into the air. Pound & Pumpkin Cake open mouths S2E13.png|Open wide. Pound & Pumpkin Cake chowing down S2E13.png|Chow down you two. Pinkie Pie just wow S2E13.png|Just wow. Pinkie Pie any longer S2E13.png|Any moment now. Pinkie Pie checking watch S2E13.png|Where did the watch come from? Pinkie Pie's watch S2E13.png|Pinkie style watch, epic! Pound & Pumpkin Cake too full S2E13.png|Hey they're full... a little too full. Pinkie Pie curious smile S2E13.png|Curiosity causes a smile. Pinkie Pie what's happening S2E13.png|What's happening?? Pinkie Pie wrong interpretation S2E13.png|Yeah...wrong interpretation Pinkie. Pinkie Pie I have one S2E13.png|"I have one." Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|I can be scarier. Mr. Cake right interpretation S2E13.png|Mr. Cake made the correct interpretation. Mr. Cake patting backs S2E13.png|Patting their backs. Pinkie Pie too surprised S2E13.png|Loud burps surprises everyone. Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png|"All set now?" Pinkie Pie everything good S2E13.png|"Everything good!?" Pinkie Pie wants to play S2E13.png|"Okay, who wants to play again." Mr. Cake there they go S2E13.png|Well there they go. Pound Cake trips S2E13.png|*Trip* Poor guy. Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png|Heeeey...blocks! Pound Cake going to pound S2E13.png|Ready to pound. Pound Cake obliterates tower of blocks S2E13.png|Obliteration! Pound Cake more pounding S2E13.png|Pound Cake smash! Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png|Gotcha! Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png|"No pounding things!" Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png|Yes mommy. Pumpkin Cake having fun S2E13.png|Fun! Fun! Fun! Pumpkin Cake curious S2E13.png|Hey what's this? PumpkinCake with talc powder S2E13.png|I'm going to taste it! Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png|Mrs. Cake takes away the container of talc powder. Pumpkin Cake near sad face S2E13.png|Near sad face. Mr. Cake don't chew S2E13.png|"We don't chew on things." Pinkie Pie except food S2E13.png|"Except food." Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png|*GASP!* Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png|"Great cinnamon sticks!!" Mrs. Cake completely forgot! S2E13.png|"I completely forgot!" Pinkie Pie no you just S2E13.png|"No, you just fed..." Pinkie Pie fed them bottles S2E13.png|"Them bottles." Pinkie Pie remember S2E13.png|"Remember." Mrs. Cake not the babies' food S2E13.png|"Not the babies' food!!" Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png|So alarmed that even Pound Cake is alarmed too. Pinkie Pie watching bad news S2E13.png|Seeing bad news transpire. Pinkie Pie knows where this is going S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie knows where this is going. Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png|"Quick, honeybun!" Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png|"We need to find a babysitter!!" Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png|Pound Cake is happy no matter the situation. Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png|Got you too dear. Searching for a babysitter Pinkie Pie I can do it S2E13.png|"I can do it." Pinkie Pie I want to do it S2E13.png|"I want to do it!" Pinkie Pie I'll do it S2E13.png|"I'll do it!" Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png|"Who will be available on such short notice." Pinkie Pie pick me pick me S2E13.png|"Pick me, pick me!" Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|The Cakes, asking Fluttershy to be a foalsitter. Fluttershy love to S2E13.png|"I will love to babysit." Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|Hoping Fluttershy will babysit. The baby cakes are about to cry S2E13.png|Awww, COME ON!! Fluttershy I promised Angel S2E13.png|"I promised Angel." Angel implying he wants the picnic now S2E13.png|Angel wants to go on a picnic. NOW. Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png|"You understand don't you?" Fluttershy please don't be mad S2E13.png|"Please don't be mad at me!" Pinkie Pie with Angel S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie with Angel bunny. Pinkie Pie pick me again S2E13.png|Pick me! Pick me! I can't traumatize children with the Stare! Twilight shaking head S2E13.png|Twilight shaking her head. Cakes talking with Twilight S2E13.png|Sure I'll do it. There are no child labor laws in Equestria, right? Oh...never mind. Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Spike struggling with the immense weight of Twilight's letters. Pinkie Pie rocking a book S2E13.png|Book in a diaper. Now you've seen it all. Pinkie Pie means it S2E13.png|Pinkie means it. Pinkie Pie still here smile S2E13.png|Me! Me! I've never been investigated for child labor! Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png|Having high hopes. Applejack bucking a tree S2E13.png|Applejack doing what she does best, apple bucking. Applejack putting apples into a bucket S2E13.png|Can't ya'll see ah'm mighty busy? Applejack this way S2E13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack babysit now S2E13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|Caterpillar prevention waits for nopony. Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png|Ok, weird. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|The farm pony obviously look pretty busy. Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png|We gotta find somepony Pinkie Pie I want S2E13.png|Me! Pick me! No foal I'm responsible for ever unleashed an ancient magical disease on Ponyville! Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Why would they even consider Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash to the Wonderbolts S2E13.png|Sounds boring. No. Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png|Rainbow Dash has to...well, dash. Pinkie Pie striking pose S2E13.png|...seems like you haven't seen it all yet after all. (well she was a Pegasus in the concept art) Pinkie Pie ask me S2E13.png|Pick me! Me! I don't think babies are boring! Except when you need to feed, clean, take care of, or do anything but play with them! Pinkie Pie juggling cloud S2E13.png|Pinkie juggling the cloud like a pro. Pinkie Pie fail S2E13.png|Fail coming. Pinkie Pie huh S2E13.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie oops!! S2E13.png|Oops! Pinkie Pie maybe I should S2E13.png|Maybe I should never speak about this again. Pinkie Pie nopony saw S2E13.png|Nopony saw right? Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png|Perhaps Rarity can help us. Rarity oh... S2E13.png|No. I hate children. Rarity no no no S2E13.png|I'll make an exception for Sweetie Belle, but no further. Rarity I'm flattered you think S2E13.png|I'm the Exalt of Generosity, not the Exalt of Doormats. Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png|We're getting nowhere. S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png|I'm your last resort. (Pick me! I don't have a profession that makes my home impossible to baby proof and an aversion to all things unclean even when I don't have to touch them!) Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png|We clearly have no other choice. Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png|*Sigh* Don't want to but have to. Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|"Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie being asked S2E13.png|Finally being asked if she wants to baby sit. Pinkie Pie odd facial expression S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie: Texan good ol' boy. Pinkie Pie don't know check S2E13.png|Eh, Let me check my schedule first. Mr. Cake rolling eyes S2E13.png|Oh so help me Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png|Oh you...Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Responsiblity Pie" Pinkie Pie there goes Mrs. Cake S2E13.png|There goes Mrs. Cake. Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Here comes Mr. Cake. Pumpkin Cake laughing S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake laughing. Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png|Mr. Cake sure is anxious. Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png|Wow he's tense, real tense. Pinkie Pie I can be S2E13.png|"I can be responsible." Pinkie Pie is my middle name S2E13.png|"Why responsibility is my middle name." Pinkie responsibility Pie S2E13.png|"Pinkie responsibility Pie." Well said. Pinkie Pie taken by surprise S2E13.png|Now it's Pinkie's turn to have somepony invade her space. Pinkie Pie nose to nose S2E13.png|Nose to nose with Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cake not just play S2E13.png|"Not just play with them." Pinkie Pie serious yes S2E13.png|"Yes." Pinkie Pie yes I know S2E13.png|"I know." Pinkie Pie I will S2E13.png|"I will." Pinkie Pie I am! S2E13.png|"I am!" Mrs. Cake sort of buying it S2E13.png|Sort of buying it. Pinkie Pie eyes cake S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie eyes the soon to be yummy cake. Mrs. Cake here you are dearie S2E13.png|"Here you are dearie." Pinkie Pie quite the list S2E13.png|That's quite the list. Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png|"Whoa!" Pinkie Pie that's a lot S2E13.png|"That's a lot of..." Pinkie Pie catches herself S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie catches herself. Pinkie Pie consider it done S2E13.png|Consider it done. Mrs. Cake you're serious right S2E13.png|You're serious right? Mrs. Cake getting antsy S2E13.png|Antsy. Mrs. Cake maternal worry S2E13.png|Maternal worry. Mrs. Cake hears Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Being a wee bit rushed by Mr. Cake. Mrs. Cake getting pushed S2E13.png|Getting a push from Pinkie Pie. Mrs. Cake take good care S2E13.png|"Take good care of our two precious gingersnaps." Pinkie Pie no problemo S2E13.png|"No problemo, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie is under control S2E13.png|"Everything is under control." Fills me with confidence. Mrs. Cake waving good bye S2E13.png|Mrs. Cake waving good bye. Pinkie Pie closes door S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie closes the door. Pinkie Pie hey you two S2E13.png|Hey you two. Pound & Pumpkin Cake saddened S2E13.png|We want mommy! Pinkie Pie big grin S2E13.png|The last time Pinkie will be happy for a while. Baby Cakes S2E13 Crying.png|WAAAAAA! Our parents are gone! We're orphans now! Pinkie Pie oh boy S2E13.png|Oh boy. Pinkie Pie it starts S2E13.png|It starts. Pinkie Pie taking it in S2E13.png|Taking it in. Pinkie Pie uh oh it is S2E13.png|"Uh oh!" Uh oh is right. Pinkie babysits Pinkie Pie they're not too loud S2E13.png|I hope they're not too loud. Pinkie Pie think of something S2E13.png|Think, think! Pinkie Pie don't cry S2E13.png|"Don't cry little friends!" Pinkie Pie look, look! S2E13.png|"Look, look!" Pound & Pumpkin Cake look where S2E13.png|Look where!? Pound & Pumpkin Cake is she serious S2E13.png|Is she serious! Pound & Pumpkin crying some more S2E13.png|WAAAAAA! Pinkie's gone too! We're all alone in the vast, uncaring universe! Pinkie Pie oh no S2E13.png|"Oh no." Pinkie Pie I'm right here S2E13.png|"I'm right here. See." Pinkie Pie making funny faces S2E13.png|Pinkie making funny faces. Pumpkin Cake sweet mercy S2E13.png|Sweet mercy! Are you trying to scare us with such horror!! Pound & Pumpkin Cake crying again S2E13.png|WAAAAAA! Pinkie's making fun of us! Pinkie Pie not liking results S2E13.png|Pinkie is not liking this. Pinkie Pie more thinking S2E13.png|More thinking. Pinkie Pie think! S2E13.png|"Think!" Pinkie Pie really thinking S2E13.png|Now Pinkie Pie is really thinking. Pinkie Pie Aha! S2E13.png|"AHA!!" Pound & Pumpkin Cake watch what S2E13.png|Watch what? Pinkie Pie coming on S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie coming on...stage, presumably. Pinkie Pie wonderful crowd S2E13.png|"You're a wonderful crowd." Pinkie Pie where y'all from S2E13.png|"Where y'all from?" Pound & Pumpkin Cake okay weird S2E13.png|Okay...weird. Pinkie Pie not that S2E13.png|No don't do that. Pinkie Pie wow that's great S2E13.png|"Wow, that's great." Pinkie Pie used to have S2E13.png|"I used to have an ant farm." Pinkie Pie have to get rid S2E13.png|"But I had to get rid of it." Pinkie Pie tractors that small S2E13.png|"Couldn't find tractors that small." Pound & Pumpkin Cake didn't get it S2E13.png|Uhhhhh, we didn't get it. Pinkie Pie getting awkward S2E13.png|All right...awkward. Pinkie Pie doing stand up comedy S2E13.png|Pinkie is hoping that joke isn't overused. Pinkie Pie the other day S2E13.png|"The other day." Pinkie Pie on my dog S2E13.png|"I spilled spot remover on my dog." Pinkie Pie can't find him S2E13.png|"And now I can't find him!" Pound & Pumpkin Cake just no S2E13.png|NO! NO! DEAR CELESTIA NO! Pinkie Pie "tough crowd" S2E13.png|"Tough crowd." Pinkie Pie "tell me about it" S2E13.png|"Tell me about it." Pinkie Pie kicks stuff away S2E13.png|Yes Pinkie, just kick the stuff. Pinkie Pie lovely audience S2E13.png|"But you're a lovely audience." Pinkie Pie deserve it S2E13.png|"And I think you deserve it." Pinkie Pie bouncing S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie bouncing around. Pinkie as a pig S2E13.png|I'm pink like a pig! Pound Cake no words S2E13.png|Pound Cake is pretty much speechless. Pinkie Pie smiling S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie showing off a smile. Piggy Pie S02E12.png|This is why there's no Open Mic Night in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie balanced on tail S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie pretty balanced on her tail. Pound & Pumpkin Cake almost agitated S2E13.png|Bleh! Baby Cakes wondering what Pinkie is doing S2E13.png|"Why would you post that?!" Pinkie Pie hits herself S2E13.png|Ow! Pinkie Pie oh my head S2E13.png|Oh my head. S02E13 - Flour Power.png|Pinkie Pie is a flour ghost. Pinkie Pie flour S2E13.png|A very cute ghost. Pound & Pumpkin Cake cute laughing S2E13.png|Laughing at Pinkie but in a cute way. Pinkie Pie some good results S2E13.png|Got some good results. Pinkie Pie nothing to this S2E13.png|"Nothing to this babysitting business." Pinkie Pie looking at list S2E13.png|Let's see what's next. Pinkie Pie that's easy enough S2E13.png|"That's easy enough." Pinkie Pie getting snacks S2E13.png|Getting snacks. Baby Cakes waiting for dinner S2E13.png|Hoof-In-Mouth Disease. Pinkie Pie ooky dooky S2E13.png|"Ooky dookey." Pinkie Pie eat up S2E13.png|Eat up!" Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's this S2E13.png|What in the heck is this? S02E13 - Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute.png|Too much cuteness. Pinkie Pie don't they like it S2E13.png|Don't they like it? Pinkie Pie let me help S2E13.png|Maybe I should help. Pinkie Pie like this S2E13.png|"Like this." Pinkie Pie showing how to eat S2E13.png|Pinkie showing the twins the messy way to eat. Pinkie Pie satisfied S2E13.png|Hmm yummy. Pinkie Pie just like that S2E13.png|See just like that. Baby Cakes S2E13 Eating.png|NOM. Pinkie Pie about to feed babies S2E13.png|Pinkie, all wide eyed smiles. Pumpkin Cake getting something S2E13.png|Getting something, hold on. Pumpkin Cake eating tablecloth S2E13.png|Umnumnum... Pinkie Pie well not that S2E13.png|Well...not that. S02E13 - We Eat Food, Not Tablecloths.png|Tablecloths are not edible! Pinkie Pie you eat food S2E13.png|YOU EAT FOOD! Pinkie Pie being serious S2E13.png|Oh she serious. Pumpkin Cake crying S2E13.png|What you do Pinkie Pie!? Pound Cake mad S2E13.png|I'm just mad! Pound Cake havoc incoming S2E13.png|Havoc incoming! Pound Cake smash! S2E13.png|Pound Cake smash! Pound Cake still mad S2E13.png|I'm still mad!! Pound Cake going to cry S2E13.png|Now I'm going to cry! Pinkie Pie not good! S2E13.png|Not good! Pinkie Pie both are crying S2E13.png|Oh now both of them are crying. Pinkie Pie hey guys S2E13.png|"Hey guys!" Pinkie Pie grabbing this S2E13.png|I'll be grabbing this. Pinkie Pie cute face S2E13.png|Looking cute in the process. Pinkie Pie lookie here S2E13.png|Lookie here you two! Pinkie Pie sneezes S2E13.png|Achoo! Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png|Yeah, I can see where this is going. Pound & Pumpkin Cake blank expressions S2E13.png|??? Pound & Pumpkin Cake loving it S2E13.png|We love it! Pinkie Pie ting S2E13.png|*Ting* Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie snort out flour S2E13.png|"Yeah, I can see where this is going." Snort!! Pinkie Pie turning knob S2E13.png|Turning off the water. Pinkie babysits, part 2 Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png|All ready. Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png|Wait, its not play time yet! Pinkie Pie about to run off S2E13.png|Pinkie, and the chase of the babies. Pinkie Pie chasing Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|Chasing Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie Pie wait get Pound Cake S2E13.png|Wait have to get Pound Cake too. Pumpkin Cake spots yummy towel S2E13.png|Hmmm, this looks yummy. Pumpkin Cake eating a towel S2E13.png|Towels are not food, Pumpkin! Pinkie Pie oh dear S2E13.png|Oh dear. Pinkie Pie drop it S2E13.png|I think Pinkie means what she says. "Drop it!" Pinkie Pie notices S2E13.png|Hey wait a minute. Pinkie Pie where are they S2E13.png|Where are the twins? Pinkie Pie looking around S2E13.png|Just where are they? Pinkie Pie hears them S2E13.png|Huh? Pinkie Pie in there S2E13.png|They can't be in there. Can they? S2E13 twins hiding in medicine cabinet.png|''What happened to all the medicine in the medicine cabinet?!'' Pinkie Pie could be worse S2E13.png|Well it could be worse. Pinkie Pie they go S2E13.png|Well they go. Pinkie Pie found you S2E13.png|Found you! Pinkie Pie they're so fast S2E13.png|They're so fast! Pound & Pumpkin Cake we're running S2E13.png|We're running around because we can. Pinkie Pie got ya! S2E13.png|Got ya! Pound & Pumpkin Cake she got us S2E13.png|She got us. Pinkie Pie you're going in S2E13.png|You're going in! Pinkie Pie I win! S2E13.png|I win! Pinkie Pie not anymore S2E13.png|Not winning anymore. Pinkie Pie oooh S2E13.png|"Oooooooh." Pinkie Pie bubbles S2E13.png|"Bubbles." Pinkie Pie blows bubbles S2E13.png|Here have some bubbles. Pound & Pumpkin Cake really crying S2E13.png|WAAAAAA! Pinkie's trying to drown us! Pound & Pumpkin Cake ooh bubbles S2E13.png|Ooh bubbles. Pound & Pumpkin Cake more bubbles please S2E13.png|More bubbles please. Pinkie Pie getting more bubbles S2E13.png|Getting some bubbles. Pinkie Pie not bad eh S2E13.png|Not bad eh. Pumpkin Cake getting a close up S2E13.png|Getting a close up. Pumpkin Cake delighted S2E13.png|Somepony is delighted. Pound & Pumpkin Cake bubble is gone S2E13.png|NOOO! Pound & Pumpkin Cake not a good sign S2E13.png|Not a good sign. Pound & Pumpkin Cake more crying S2E13.png|WAAAAAA! Beauty in this world is transient and fleeting! Pinkie Pie things getting bad S2E13.png|Things are getting worse by the minute. Pinkie Pie with rubber ducky S2E13.png|I found a rubber ducky! Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's that S2E13.png|What's that? Pinkie Pie they like it! S2E13.png|They like it! Pinkie Pie be right back S2E13.png|Be right back. Pinkie Pie have this S2E13.png|Here have this! Happy Squished Pinkie S2E13.png|Pinkie, putting loads of toys in the bathtub. Pound & Pumpkin Cake you're kidding right S2E13.png|You're kidding right. Pound & Pumpkin Cake bad sign incoming S2E13.png|Another bad sign incoming. Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Pinkie Pie plan failed S2E13.png|WAAAAAA! Pinkie's trying to bury us alive! Pinkie Pie need more ideas S2E13.png|Need more ideas. Pinkie Pie things getting grim S2E13.png|Can things get anymore grim. Pound Cake breaks faucet S2E13.png|Yes, smash that faucet. Through the door S2E13.png|Pinkie went through the door. Pinkie Pie so didn't like that S2E13.png|Pinkie so didn't like that. Pinkie Pie resort to flour again S2E13.png|Have to resort to the flour again. Pinkie Pie don't make me S2E13.png|'Please you guys, don't make me do this." Pinkie Pie you know what happens S2E13.png|"You what happens when flour and water mix." Pinkie Pie don't you S2E13.png|"Don't you." Pound & Pumpkin Cake we don't care! S2E13.png|We don't care! Pound & Pumpkin Cake what happened S2E13.png|What happened...? Pound & Pumpkin Cake happy! S2E13.png|Happy!! Dough-covered Pinkie Pie frowning S02E13.png|*GLOP* Pinkie Pie what's next S2E13.png|Ok what's next. Pinkie Pie smells something S2E13.png|What's that smell? Pinkie Pie they're dirty S2E13.png|Now Pinkie knows they're dirty. Pinkie Pie can't stand it S2E13.png|Looks like Pinkie can't stand the smell. Pinkie Pie it's them S2E13.png|It's them alright. Pound & Pumpkin Cake wee fun S2E13.png|Just having a wee bit of fun. Pinkie Pie ear drop S2E13.png|Cute ear drop from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie need a change S2E13.png|The twins sure can use a change right about now. Pinkie Pie here we go S2E13.png|Here we go. Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png|Pinkie stealthy Pie. Pound & Pumpkin Cake they know S2E13.png|Oh the twins know what's coming. Pinkie Pie easy S2E13.png|"Easy, easy." Pound Cake laughing S2E13.png|Laughing with joy. Pound & Pumpkin Cake get us! S2E13.png|Try and get us! Pinkie Pie missed S2E13.png|Missed! Pinkie Pie dang it S2E13.png|Dang it! Pinkie Pie can't find twins S2E13.png|Can't find the twins. Pound Cake looking out S2E13.png|Looking out for Pinkie. Pinkie Pie sigh S2E13.png|*Sigh* Pumpkin Cake giggling S2E13.png|Giggle, giggle. Pinkie Pie right there S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie is right there. Pumpkin Cake she found us S2E13.png|She found us! Pinkie Pie small growl S2E13.png|Not so pleased. Pinkie Pie getting diapers S2E13.png|Getting these. Pinkie Pie get over here S2E13.png|Get over here. Pinkie Pie stand still S2E13.png|"Stand still!" Pound & Pumpkin Cake is it over S2E13.png|Is it over? Pound & Pumpkin Cake there's nothing S2E13.png|There's nothing. Pinkie Pie in diapers S2E13.png|The tables have turned! Pinkie Pie she lost S2E13.png|Eh Pinkie lost this bout. Pinkie Pie you got S2E13.png|"Oh, you got to..." Pinkie Pie be kidding me S2E13.png|"Be kidding me!" Pinkie Pie hears bell S2E13.png|Hey the bell is ringing. Pinkie Pie good moment S2E13.png|A little good moment for Pinkie. Pinkie Pie they're home S2E13.png|"They're home!" Yes I'm happy too. Twilight at door S2E13.png|Hey it's Twilight! Twilight hi S2E13.png|"Hi!" Says the adorable Unicorn. Twilight I finished work S2E13.png|"I finished up the work." Twilight needed any help S2E13.png|"So I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help." Twilight getting pulled in S2E13.png|You'll do! Twilight she did need help S2E13.png|"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Pinkie Pie explaining details S2E13.png|Just explaining some stuff to Twilight. Pinkie Pie won't listen S2E13.png|"Just won't listen to reason." Well yes they're...babies. Yeah...babies. Pinkie Pie on standup comedy S2E13.png|"On their taste of standup comedy." Twilight its ok S2E13.png|"It's okay, Pinkie." Twilight means it S2E13.png|I'm sure Twilight means it. Twilight I figured you need S2E13.png|"I figured you would need some help." Pinkie excuse me S02E13.png|"Excuse me?!" Twilight "Babies take a lot of work" S2E13.png|Pinkie needs some help. Stat. Twilight putting things in order S2E13.png|Leave it to the adorable Twilight to put things in order. Twilight something I said S2E13.png|"Is that so?!" Twilight kicking me out S2E13.png|Pinkie is kicking Twilight out. Twilight happy to help S2E13.png|"I'm happy to help!" Twilight "it's no trouble" S2E13.png|Pinkie, Twilight is lying! Slam the door on her face! Twilight nose slammed S2E13.png|Ow! Twilight well she said S2E13.png|Well at least Twilight's nose didn't break. Pinkie Pie that's that S2E13.png|Well that's that. Pinkie Pie well! S2E13.png|"Well!" Pinkie Pie on my own S2E13.png|"She thinks I can't handle things on my own!" Pinkie Pie comes to realize S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie comes to realize something. Pinkie Pie I haven't S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie hasn't been trying her best. Pinkie Pie deep thinking S2E13.png|Some deep thinking from Pinkie's part. Pinkie Pie I can S2E13.png|And a cute ear perk in the process. Pinkie Pie gets serious Pinkie Pie oh found them S2E13.png|Oh she found them all right. Pound Cake jumping in crib S2E13.png|Pound Cake jumping in his crib. Pumpkin chomps chicken S2E13.png|Yummy...chicken...I will bite your cervical nerves! Pumpkin Cake with chicken S2E13.png|It's going to be really interesting when she starts teething Pinkie Pie coming in S2E13.png|Serious Pinkie Pie coming in. Pinkie Pie Pound Cake S2E13.png|"Pound Cake!" Pinkie Pie is a crib S2E13.png|"This is a crib!" Pinkie Pie listing things S2E13.png|Pinkie listing ways that Pound Cake might fall down and crack his head. Pinkie Pie on occasion S2E13.png|Oh just an occasion to mean things. Pound Cake listening to scolding S2E13.png|Getting a scolding. Pinkie Pie delivering final word S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie is just delivering the final word. Pound Cake okay S2E13.png|Okay...you win. Pumpkin Cake happy enough S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake seems happy enough. Pinkie Pie we do not S2E13.png|"We do not!" Pinkie Serious Pie S2E13.png|Pinkie Serious Pie. Pinkie Pie this instant S2E13.png|"This instant!!" Pinkie Pie listen now! S2E13.png|Do as I command! Pumpkin Cake drops toy S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake drops the toy. Pumpkin Cake bit surprised S2E13.png|A bit surprised. Pinkie Pie now you two S2E13.png|Now you two. Pinkie Pie very exhausting S2E13.png|I'm winning, you're not. Pinkie Pie take their nap S2E13.png|"To take their nap!" Pinkie Pie fall asleep S2E13.png|"So fall asleep!" Pound & Pumpkin Cake we heard S2E13.png|We heard you the first time. Pinkie Pie it worked S2E13.png|It worked! Pinkie Pie comforting sigh S2E13.png|Phew. Pinkie Pie placing blanket S2E13.png|Placing the blanket over the twins. Pinkie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie Kissing Pumpkin cake. Pinkie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png|Kissing Pound Cake's forehead. Pinkie Pie there you go S2E13.png|There you go little ones. Pinkie Pie sleep tight S2E13.png|Sleep tight you two. Pinkie Pie raising rail S2E13.png|Good for Pinkie by thinking of the twin's safety by raising the side rail. Pinkie Pie throwing diaper away S2E13.png|Throwing away a contaminated diaper. Pinkie Pie happy progress S2E13.png|Pinkie happy with the new progress made. Pinkie Pie happy with herself S2E13.png|Pinkie is happy with herself. Pinkie Pie getting door S2E13.png|Closing up. Pinkie Pie one last peek S2E13.png|Taking one last peek. Twins are gone S2E13.png|Oh twins are gone. Pinkie Pie freak out S2E13.png|Freak out! Losing control of the twins Pinkie Pie no, no, no S2E13.png|"No, no, no!" Pinkie Pie terrified S2E13.png|Get a hold of yourself Pinkie. Pinkie Pie checking crib S2E13.png|Checking the empty crib. Pinkie Pie where are you S2E13.png|"Where are you!?" Pinkie Pie not here S2E13.png|Not under here. Pinkie Pie come out S2E13.png|"Come out." Pinkie Pie wherever you are S2E13.png|"Wherever you are." Pinkie Pie are they here S2E13.png|Are they here? Pinkie Pie down here S2E13.png|How about down here? Pinkie Pie in here S2E13.png|Perhaps in here. Pinkie Pie where!! S2E13.png|Where!!! Pinkie Pie wait a minute S2E13.png|Wait a minute? Pinkie Pie well I'll be S2E13.png|Well I'll be. Pinkie Pie big whoa S2E13.png|"Whoa!!" Pinkie Pie not taking chances S2E13.png|Pinkie won't take chances this time. Pinkie Pie setting her down S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake looks very adorable, no? Pinkie Pie raising rail again S2E13.png|Raising the side rail again. Pinkie Pie in your crib S2E13.png|Please stay in your crib. Pinkie Pie for your pal S2E13.png|"For your pal." Pinkie Pie okay got that S2E13.png|Okay...I got that. Pinkie Pie not sure S2E13.png|Not sure but got it. Pinkie Pie little tense S2E13.png|Getting a little tense. Pinkie Pie hold up S2E13.png|Hold up! Pinkie Pie looking back S2E13.png|Looking back. Pinkie Pie sort of tense S2E13.png|Pinkie is down to sort of tense. Pinkie Pie all right S2E13.png|All right then. Pinkie Pie looking for Pound Cake S2E13.png|Now I got to find Pound Cake. Pinkie Pie calls Pound Cake S2E13.png|"Pound Cake!" Pinkie Pie clicking tongue S2E13.png|Clicking her tongue. Pinkie Pie looking S2E13.png|Looking around. Pinkie Pie things building up S2E13.png|Things are building up for no reason. Pinkie Pie hears scary thing S2E13.png|Hears a scary noise. Pinkie Pie more scary things S2E13.png|More scary things going about. Pinkie Pie sees Pound Cake S2E13.png|Pound Cake flew right past me! Pinkie Pie oh great S2E13.png|Oh great...! Pinkie Pie in here perhaps S2E13.png|Perhaps he's in here. Pinkie Pie no luck S2E13.png|Oh sorry Pinkie he's not in here. Pumpkin Cake hey what's up S2E13.png|Hey what's up Pinkie. Pinkie Pie just where! S2E13.png|Just where is Pound Cake! Pinkie Pie there he goes S2E13.png|There he goes. Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake and her chewy chicken. Pinkie Pie just please S2E13.png|Just please! Pinkie Pie knows S2E13.png|Pinkie knows where he is now. Pound Cake on ceiling S2E13.png|Hey there's Pound Cake. Pinkie Pie screams S2E13.png|Stop screaming Ewan Mcgreg...err, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie you can fly S2E13.png|"You can fly!" Pound Cake oh yes S2E13.png|Apparently I can. Pinkie Pie get down here S2E13.png|"Get down here!" Pinkie Pie waving arms S2E13.png|Waving her arms Pinkie Pie style. Pinkie Pie get you S2E13.png|I'm gonna get you!! Pinkie Pie young colt S2E13.png|Young colt you! Pound Cake I win S2E13.png|I win. Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png|No, Pumpkin Cake! Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png|Pumpkin Cake doesn't want to listen to Pinkie. Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png|Pinkie's not happy. CrazyPinkie S02E13.png|Now who's responsible?! ShockedPinkie S02E13.png|Pinkie Pie. Pumpkin Cake eating a turtle plushie S2E13.png|Everything's a choking hazard for Pumpkin Cake. VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png|Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie about to cry S2E13.png|Oh look! Her mane sustains its curliness. Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|It didn't stop the water works though. Pound and Pumpkin Cake looking at Pinkie Pie S2E13.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake about to cover themselves with flour S2E13.png|Little ponies made Pinkie Pie cry. Pound and Pumpkin Cake covered in flour S2E13.png|This is such a good way to cheer up! Sleeping twins S2E13.png|Dear Princess Celestia, I am never having children. Mr. and Mrs. Cake return Mr. and Mrs. Cake coming home S2E13.png|Bracing for impact Clean house S02E13.png|Pinkie sure did a great job with the cleaning. Mr. and Mrs. Cake hope Pinkie did well S2E13.png|The Cakes: Seldom so proud of Pinkie Pie. Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png|They're sleeping! Pinkie Pie & Mr. & Mrs. Cake S02E13.png|It's tough to raise a couple of mischievous foals... Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png|Pinkie! Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png|Pie. Pinkie Pie about to cry happily S2E13.png|...but it is all worth it in the end.|link=Pinkie Pie Category:Season 2 episode galleries